


Sugar & Light

by Rohad



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Love, Valentine's Day, Witches be gay, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: Spreading human holidays to the boiling Isles have some unintended side affects.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 254





	Sugar & Light

Luz was excited.

To be fair, she was excited most of the time. That was the kind of thing that happened when you lived in a magical world full of witches and demons while training to be a witch yourself. For once, however, what the lone human of the boiling Isles was excited about actually had nothing to do with magic or otherworldly creatures at all, but something boring and distinctly human.

Valentine's day.

Once, the day would not have interested her in the least. After all, back in the human world, Luz had been an outcast. The weird kid that nobody wanted to hang out with, much less date, so Valentine's day had become a thing where she and her mother just did something together like see a movie or get food from her favorite sandwich place. Her mom had started it to try and make her feel included when it quickly became apparent that most people didn't want anything to do with her. The only reason she went to the parties was that they were for the whole class and they couldn't exclude her, though that didn't mean they had to associate with her either. She spent a lot of time at her desk, drawing or writing and eating candy till she got sick. 

It stung, but she'd gotten used to the idea over time, and it was just like any other day after that. Though a tiny nagging in the back of her mind remained, reminding her that no one really wanted her around, she was tolerated at best.

This year promised to be quite different though! 

It had started last week when she had been digging through one of Eda's trash piles, looking for something useful when she found a sad, crushed box of those nasty, chalky heart candies and suddenly remembered the holiday that she had tried so hard to put out of her mind most years.

Her immediate reaction had been that usual echo of disappointment as she remembered all the misfired attempts at giving valentines to people and the accompanying twinging in her chest when they were discarded. As quickly as it had come though, it had been brushed aside by a new thought.

This wasn't the human world, and more than that, here in the Boiling Isles, Luz had friends, good ones that would do anything for her, and the sentiment was returned tenfold. Although it wasn't exactly a holiday she could see picking up speed in the demon world, she could definitely at least spread it around her friend group and the school, a fun thing for them to do. It didn't all have to be romantic love, but the kind between family and friends as well!

With that thought in mind, the very next day at school she had brought it up to their table at lunch.

Gus, of course, had been more than a little interested in learning about a human holiday and begged her for every detail she could tell him, writing it all down in his notebook. Willow and Amity seemed intrigued, though on a much milder level than Gus; which she had honestly expected. The young witch was rabid for any information she could give him; she was pretty sure he was writing a book. 

She eagerly explained it to all her classmates that would listen and most of them seemed pretty interested in the novel idea. She was pretty pleased with herself when during the week leading up to the day, she started seeing Valentine’s themed decorations appear in the halls and people talking about it excitedly to each other.

Luz was practically vibrating with energy the day before. School had ended over twenty minutes ago and the halls were all but deserted. She had stayed late to talk to her healing track professor about some research she had been doing on curses and healing the bodies of those afflicted by them. The old demon seemed quite knowledgeable on all sorts of curses, hexes, and afflictions and whenever she came across something she thought might be useful in her endeavor to cure the Clawthorne sisters of their shared curse, she went to the teacher, who seemed equally interested in it, from an academic standpoint anyway, after she had explained everything she knew about it. She was careful to leave out who it was about, though she suspected after the petrification incident, he knew anyway. 

She trotted down the empty halls back to her locker. She needed to go home and put the papers away and finish her work on the Valentines she had been making for her friends and classmates for tomorrow. She’d already made some for Eda, King, and even Lilith and Hooty. Then a few for her multi-track friends

She was nearly all but done with Gus, Willow, and Amity’s, but she was admittedly putting more work into theirs than her other friends. She had been working on them on and off over the week. Gus’s alone had taken up nearly a whole tub of glitter. Eda was still grumbling under her breath every time she found glitter somewhere. Luz had inevitably tracked it all sorts of places, though she’d done her best to contain the spread.

It was nearly impossible though. 

She hummed happily to herself as she shoved the folded up papers into her bag and turned the corner and stopped.

Amity was standing at the end of the hall, in front of her locker, but it wasn’t unusual to see Amity staying late. 

Luz grinned and raised a hand, about to shout a greeting to the green-haired witch when she stopped short, watching as Amity tickled open her locker and shoved something inside before turning and hurrying off down the hall. 

Luz frowned as she watched her run off like she was being chased by a wild pack of demons. Once the witch was gone, Luz walked over and tickled her fingers against the demon locker. It opened and sitting there on its tongue next to her books was a square pink box maybe a foot long and wide and tied closed with a red ribbon. She blinked at it before she pulled it out and sitting on top, slipped beneath the ribbon was a folded up piece of pink paper. 

Luz glanced in the direction Amity had vanished in before turning back to the box and pulling the slip from its place carefully tucked beneath the ribbon. She set the box back down as she unfolded it to see neat, looping words lining the bright paper.

“Luz, I made these for you in the hopes that I might finally be able to tell you how I feel about you, but I know that I still can’t stand in front of you and say those words out loud. I want you to know that I like you a lot and I’m honestly a better person because of you. I wish I was half as brave as you, so I could tell you that. Happy Valentine’s day.”

Luz stared down at the paper with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. She reread it several times making sure that the words were in fact there; that she wasn’t imagining the words on the paper in her hand. She looked at it from every angle, turning it over in her hands, but Amity’s name was nowhere to be found on the paper, nor any other kind of mark to tell her who had sent it. 

She turned her attention back to the box and picked it up. It was solid, but not really heavy and she carefully pulled the ribbon loose. It slid off into her hand and she popped the lid.

Her eyes grew wide as they fell on what laid inside the box. 

Cookies.

A dozen perhaps, perfectly round and a warm golden hue with dark brown powder sprinkled across the surface of each one. They looked perfect and the smell that wafted up to her nose made saliva pool in her mouth. She plucked one from the rows, it was soft between her fingers and without a second thought took a bite. It made a quiet shrieking sound that made her jump and look at the remaining cookie in her hand. It remained unmoving and the sound was gone as quickly as it came.

She hummed as the soft sugary treat all but dissolved on her tongue. The rest quickly followed the first and again there was the shrieking sound, but she was ready for it this time and chewed happily. Once it was gone, she looked down at them and glanced between the treats and the note, thinking.

She knew how she felt about Amity; she had for a while now.

A crush was definitely the only way to put it and sometimes even that felt a little too mild of a word for it, but she had been so sure that Amity was interested in someone else, whoever it was she had wanted to ask to Grom all those months ago. Had she gotten over them and caught feelings for her? Either way, she had decided it would be best to just try and push her feelings aside and stick to being as good a friend as she could be. She hadn’t wanted to come between Amity and someone she actually held feelings for.

But now…

She couldn’t help the dopey smile that pulled at her lips as she read over the note for the sixth time. 

It was her, the note was clear, bright pink paper clenched between her fingers spelling out Amity’s feelings plain as day, cookies in the other. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as the full weight of the realization came over her; Amity liked her back!

Her mind wandered to the nice if simple card sitting on her desk back at the Owl House that she had made for Amity that said how glad she was to be her friend and frowned.

That wasn’t going to work now, not that she had been pleased with it before, but she had swallowed all that in the face of what had been her reality just last night. Now she was facing a new reality!

Maybe Amity wasn’t brave enough - not that Luz thought she wasn’t - but Luz was, or at least, she had a greater disregard for possible consequences. With her mind made up, she quickly packed the cookies back up and carefully stowed both them and the note in her bag before taking off back home, her mind already racing with possible ideas.

She was going to knock Amity Blight’s socks off! 

~ ~  
Luz was bouncing with excitement when she arrived at school the next morning. Eda and King had been resistant to them, but Luz could tell they had both been touched by the cards she had made for them.

Eda had snorted at the words written across her blindingly pink card that read: “Everything I brew, I brew for you!” 

She might have laughed, but the look in her eyes told Luz everything she needed to know. She’d also attempted to sneak one of Luz’s cookies, which the older witch had identified as Shrikerdoodles. Luz had quickly snatched the box out of reach, holding it to her chest defensively.

“Be that way then…” Eda huffed, taking a drink of her morning apple blood.

King had seemed equally choked up by the black card she’d made for him bearing the words “Conqueror of my heart” He had sniffled and choked before running off, screeching that he had something in his eyes. 

“Hey, Luz!” She grinned as she approached her friends. Gus and Willow waved her down from their place at the bottom of the steps leading into the school. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Luz!” Gus cheered, waving little red and white flags in place of his usual blues one, making her chuckle. 

“Thanks, you too! These are for you guys.” She held out cards to the both of them and Gus squealed excitedly as he took his. It was blue and covered in an array of sparkling glitter that continued to fall off and coat everything it came into contact with, which the witchling only seemed to love all the more as it coated his hands. 

“How I feel about you is no illusion,” Gus read, then looked up at her, lip trembling before grabbing her up in a tight hug. Luz laughed and squeezed him back as Willow looked at hers.

“You make my heart bloom,” she laughed and Luz grinned back. 

“Oh, this is for you!” Gus pulled back and dug something out of his bag, presenting it to her. “You said you can give any kind of gift, so I thought you might like this!” He held out a small book. The thick, black letters on the front proclaimed it as a beginner witches guide to illusions.

“Aw, thanks, Gus.” she smiled.

“And this is from me,” Willow spun a finger and a small potted plant appeared, which she held out to Luz. It looked like a cactus to Luz, but it wiggled around in its pot like rippling water, wiggling harder at every sound.

“Oh, neat…” she mumbled, watching it dance in its pot. 

Willow caught sight of something over Luz’s shoulder and smiled.

“Hey, Amity!” she greeted and Luz jerked, whipping around to face the mint-haired witch as she approached, books held to her chest. Luz swallowed thickly at the sight of her. How had it been so easy just yesterday to pretend that all she felt for the witch was friendship and now her stomach was tied into knots? 

“Morning, guys.” she smiled at them before those golden eyes slid to Luz and she smiled, which seemed to suck all the breath from Luz’s lungs. “Happy Valentine’s day, Luz.”

“H-happy Valentine’s, Amity.” she managed to get out. 

“Look what Luz gave us!” Gus said to the youngest Blight, holding out his card for her to inspect, quickly followed by Willow.

The witch smiled and nodded but after a few minutes, it became apparent that Luz did not have anything for her and she clutched her books tighter to her chest and tried not to appear disappointed. Luz did notice though and felt bad but consoled herself with the knowledge that Amity’s was a lot more than the ones she had given Gus and Willow. 

They talked for a few minutes before the bell screamed out a warning that it was time to get to class and they quickly went their separate ways with the promise of meeting up again at lunch. 

The day passed rather quickly and yet it still felt like it dragged on forever to Luz, though she was excited to see that a lot of her classmates had picked up the spirit of things and were exchanging gifts and cards with their friends.

Once the final bell sounded she shot out of her seat and tore down the hall, straight for Amity’s locker. She was on a mission!

The witch in question was standing in the hall, placing her books in her lockers mouth when Luz barreled down the hall toward her at full speed.

“Amity!” 

The witch jumped, turning to look at her, and immediately the annoyed look on her face softened. This time, Luz noticed right away and her heart went pounding against her ribs. She did her best to quiet the thing as she slid to a stop in front of Amity. 

“Hey, Luz.” she smiled at her and Luz grinned back. “How were your classes?”

“Oh, we had to pry another kid out of a man-eating shrub in-plant track… but other than that, pretty good!” she chuckled and Amity grinned at her. “Are you busy tonight?’ Luz asked and Amity frowned, blinking at her.

“Tonight? No, why?” she cocked her head and Luz was positive she saw the witch’s ears twitch ever so slightly. 

“Can you meet me at our grom tree, say seven?” she asked and Amity looked more confused by the moment.

“I… I guess, sure. Wh-” 

“Great, I’ll see you then!” Without waiting for anything else, Luz turned and took off running down the hall as quickly as she had come, leaving Amity behind to stare at her back, wondering what exactly had just happened. 

It was Luz, so she wasn’t entirely sure she would ever fully understand. She finished putting away her things and shouldered her bag.

She hadn’t even had a chance to ask Luz if she had found the cookies she’d made for her in her locker, not that she could without letting it slip out that they were from her, not after what she had written on that note. She should have just given her the cookies without the note and claimed it was a gift between friends, like Gus and Willow’s. 

Though, Luz hadn’t given her anything either anyway. That stung more than a little, but she swallowed it. She wasn’t sure what she had been hoping for exactly; something at the very least. Luz was ever the thoughtful type, even if she didn’t always think everything through, so the fact that she had left out Amity hurt a little. Actually, it hurt a lot.

She shook herself and shouldered her bag before hurrying home. 

~ ~ 

It was well and dark when Amity arrived at the tree on the cliff by the sea where the two had fought Grometheous. That felt like so long ago now. The moon was hanging overhead, a crescent that lit up the area just enough so that she wasn’t stumbling around in the dark. 

She didn’t yet see the human as she walked around the base of the tree.

“Luz?” she called softly.

“Hey!” 

She jumped back, hands flying up as though about to cast a spell but her fingers stopped mid-turn when her eyes landed on Luz.

“Luz!” she snapped, scowling, making the human girl shrink back. “Don’t do that!” she sighed.

“Sorry, sorry, Amity!” she chuckled sheepishly. Amity huffed before leveling her full attention on the human, who held the Owl lady’s staff in one hand.

“So, what did you want me to come out here for?” she asked curiously, head tilted ever so slightly and Luz couldn’t help but think how cute the gesture was.

“Ah, well… I wanted to give you my Valentine’s gift,” she said, fingers playing with the shaft of the staff in her hands. 

“Oh!” Amity’s cheeks warmed at that. She’d assumed Luz just hadn’t been going to give her anything. Not that she wasn’t happy to receive something from her! “Why didn’t you just give it to me at school?” her brows furrowed, puzzled, especially as Luz looked away from her. In the dim light of the moon, Amity could swear she could see a faint flush on the human witch’s cheeks. 

“Well… I wasn’t sure you’d want everyone to see and, besides, I needed it to be dark.” She smiled, turning her gaze back on Amity, and like every other time those big, brown eyes landed on her, Amity felt herself freeze up, her nerves starting to rise. She was intrigued though, what couldn’t Luz give to her at school?

“Okay…” 

Luz beamed at her and held out her hand, a small card held between her fingers. Amity took it and peered at the words written across it in Luz’s familiar scrawl.

“You light up my life…?” Amity read it and looked up. The second she did, Luz grinned and smacked the staff to the ground, activating the glyph cards laid out in the grass, and then the area was awash in bright light. Amity threw a hand up to shield her eyes.

She blinked the spots out of her eyes once the bright flash had dimmed enough for her to see. 

She looked up and her mouth went dry as she looked at the gently floating orbs of light that hung in the air, seemingly arranged into a certain pattern. Luz watched her quietly as she blinked.

Then her eyes widened and her face burned red as she realized the many light orbs were arranged into words.

‘Will you be my Valentine?’ glowed back at her and her head whipped to Luz who was smiling almost shyly and scratching the back of her head.

“Wh...I…” sounds were almost words that tried to squeak past her lips. “Why?” finally escaped in a nearly breathless whisper and this time she was sure, in the light from the glyphs, Luz’s face was decidedly red. 

“Because I… I like you, Amity,” she admitted after a moment, finally looking up at the witch. Brown locked with gold and Amity was sure she was growing redder by the second. “I’ve been trying to keep pretending it was just as friends… but then… the cookies...”

“How did you know!?” Amity couldn’t help the strangled yelp, making Luz jump.

“I saw you yesterday, after school,” she admitted. Amity was sure of it now, she was positive she was glowing red, even without the light from Luz’s spell the area would be bright as midday, lit by her bright face. 

“Oh Titan…,” she mumbled, covering her face with her hands. “I didn’t mean for you to…,” she stopped short, her brain finally catching up as she realized what Luz had just said. “Wait!” her hands whipped away from her face. “You… you like… me?” she asked and the tender, vulnerable disbelief in her voice pulled at something in Luz’s chest.

“How could anyone not like you!” Luz threw out her arms. “You’re so smart and fun and good at magic and…,” Luz stopped, clearing her throat as her flushed cheeks darkened to a shade that nearly rivaled Amity’s. “Yeah,” she bobbed her head. “I like you too, Amity; I have for a while now.” 

Amity drew her bottom lip between her teeth, hands fisting into the skirt of her school uniform.

“You… never said anything,” she mumbled, looking down at the grass at Luz’s feet, and then her shoes moved closer, prompting her to look up as Luz stood in front of her.

“No… cause I knew you liked someone else and I didn’t want to get in the way of that…” she played nervously with the staff.

“Someone else?” Amity frowned and Luz nodded.

“The person you were afraid of getting rejected by at Grom.”

“Grom…,” Amity repeated as an incredulous expression pulled at her face. “Luz… it was you!” she shouted, making the other girl jump. “It was you I was afraid of being rejected by!” 

“Me?” she pointed at herself, face the perfect picture of shock and confusion. “You were afraid of getting rejected by me?” She blinked at the witch, whose face only continued to turn the most interesting shade of scarlet Luz had ever seen, illuminated by the moon and the bright light of her spell's unanswered question. 

“Yes. You,” she admitted. She cast her eyes back to the dirt, unable to hold Luz's surprised gaze for another moment.  
They were quiet for a long moment before Luz snorted, prompting Amity to look back up at her.

“Wow, we’re kinda dumb…,” she laughed and Amity couldn’t help but laugh too at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“Yeah…,” she mumbled, smiling to herself as her eyes met Luz’s once more and the human smiled at her.

“So…?” She cocked her head to the glowing lights and Amity couldn’t help but snort.

“Yes, Luz. I’ll be your Valentine… so long as you’ll be mine?” she asked, head tilted and her ears starting to twitch, which Luz picked up on quickly as she smiled brightly back at her.

“You drive a hard bargain, Blight, but deal.” She grinned. 

Amity hesitated a second but a surge of bravery made her jerk forward…

At the same time as Luz and their foreheads smashed together painfully.

“Ah!” Luz groaned and Amity hissed between clenched teeth as they both continued to look like a freshly poured glass of apple blood.

“I’m sorry!” They yelled at each other.

“No, it’s okay, it was my fault!”

“My bad, I didn't mean to!” 

They looked at each other for an awkward moment but it wasn't long before grins slowly spread across both their faces

“Maybe… try that again… but with less headbutting?” Luz offered and Amity nodded as she stopped rubbing at the angry red spot in the middle of her forehead. 

“Yeah…,” she agreed, words barely more than a whisper. 

They leaned in much slower this time, more hesitant and careful.

There was a featherlight press of lips; soft and short but it left them both tingling pleasantly when they pulled back to look at each other.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Amity,” Luz mumbled quietly as she gazed down at Amity in a way that sent the witch’s heart beating even faster, were that possible. Amity smiled back at her.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Luz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day ya'll  
> A gift to my friends in the discord, they know who they are.


End file.
